The Ballet's Embrace
by xXxSimple-PassionxXx
Summary: He was an unfaithful husband married to a woman he doesnt love, she was a miserable dancer whos only hope is to get 2 an audition what if one night of passion with him destroys this hope ss et
1. Teaser

**Author's Notes:**Well, this is not a new author. I'm really cuttie-blossom, but this account is for my edited stories. I decided to make a new account for them so I'll know what needs to be edited and stuff. Well, since I'm opening a new account and having a fresh start. I decided to post one of the stories that's been on my mind in a while. It kinda has this bang that would capture some people's attention. I wrote it with all the strength I have. I researched as much as I can to make this story as realistic as possible. So I hope i get at least a little bit of reviews though they are not important for I'm writing this story only for the simple pleasure or releasing my inner passion for writing a story. Though I did not express that in my other stories that had an amazing plot but poor formatting this one would be different. This would be my baby. I'll be concentrating in this one for a while along with two of my other stories. Then after I'm finished writing this. Then I'll start the editing. OK? So are you ready for **The Ballet's Embrace**.   
  
**Disclaimers:**Though as much as i want to. I do not own Card Captor Sakura, the series is owned by it's respected owner and I have no claims to it whatsoever. Also I wouldn't be repeating the disclaimers. This introduction and disclaimers are applied through out this fanfiction.  
  
**_I also do not own these songs and I have no claims to them_:**  
  
**1.** My Immortal - Evanescence  
**2.** Leaving on a Jet Plane - Chantal Kraviazuk  
**3.** Diary - Alicia Keys  
**4.** Have You Ever - Brandy  
**5.** Your a god - Vertical Horizon  
**6.** Good Mother - Jann Arden  
**7.** I Got You Babe - Cher  
**8.** Ikaw - Regine Velasquez  
**9.** Your Are My Song - Regine Velasquez  
**10.** The Touch of My Hand - Britney Spears  
**11.** Beautiful - Pharell Williams, Snoop Dogg  
  


* * *

* * *

  
**The Ballet's Embrace**  
  
_By:_  
  
**Katherine Bermudo_  
_**a.k.a  
**xXxSimple-PassionxXx -- ..oOo..cuttieblossom..oOo..**  
  
-{**/ Teaser-- 0 --Summary **}-   
  


* * *

  
  
**Sakura**, is a girl full of dreams, passion and hope. She lost most of the people she loved at a very young age so she made ballet her life her escape her love.   
  
**Syaoran**, an unhappy married man, not believing in love and always being unfaithful. Unfaithfulness that he believes is his only get away from the unhappy life he leads.  
  
**The sUmMaRy**, Sakura's only life and passion was dancing. Her life revolved around dancing her job and her friends, Tomoyo and Mei Lin. She was happily working in the club called marbles as bar tender along with her other friends Chiharu and Naoko. She's like this because she was miserable most of her life, and just when her life was getting better. Just when she had a once in a lifetime chance. She misses it just because of a certain amber eyed god. A married one at that. At What lengths would Sakura go just to get that chance back, and would she want it back by the time she gets it? Or will something else pull her from it  
  
..........................................................**Then the plot thickenssss**

* * *

  
**The Ballet's Embrace**  
  
_By:_  
  
**Katherine Bermudo_  
_**a.k.a  
**xXxSimple-PassionxXx -- ..oOo..cuttieblossom..oOo..**  
  
-{**/ End-- 0 --Summary **}-   


* * *

* * *

  
  
**Author's Notes:** So how is it? Please review and tell me if your interested or not because if your not I wouldn't be continuing this. And I'll be just sharing it with my friends. I know I didn't ask for reviews but for this 'chapter' I hope to get some since I wanna know if someone is interested of reading this little story that has a very good potential to be popular. Well thats all buhbyes!! Have a good day!  
  



	2. Prologue

* * *

**---------------------------------------------**

* * *

**----The Ballet's Embrace----**

**By: **

**Katherine Bermudo **

a.k.a

_xXxSimple-PassionxXx cuttieblossom_

** ---Prolouge--- **

**

* * *

**

_"Grandmother, can I hear one of your stories please?. Papa said I can stay here for my whole spring break." A girl gushed out accompanied by a cheeky grin. Her emerald eyes sparkling with joy as she watched her grandmother take a sip from her china tea cup._

_"What kind of story would you like to hear sweetie. There are tons to tell yet I can't pick one, but since I'd be telling you the little fairytale. I'm giving you the choice." The aging woman said adjusting her specs that hid the eyes that has showed the signs or graceful aging. Telling the tale of her old age, yet with her old age comes knowledge that you can only acquire through experience and time._

_The little girl scrunched up her face in thought. A habit that she seemed to have inherited from her father. Then in a matter of seconds her scrunched up serious face flushed and a grin formed in her beautiful face as she finally came up with what kind of story she would like to hear._

_"Well, I thought maybe you can tell me a story about a ballerina." She said excitedly. "It'll be good, because I wanna be a ballerina and maybe she'll be my inspiration. I hope, someday I'll be the best ballet dancer, the world has ever seen" She stated turning her already sparkling eyes to twinkling stars causing the older woman to smile._

_"Very well, I'll tell you a little story about a simple girl who's only escape from life and only passion was dancing. Until of course when fate played with her life and she fell in love..." Taking a shaky breath she started..._

_

* * *

_

**The Fairytale Begins...**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a place called Tomoeda lived a loving couple. Their names were Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto. The life they lived was perfect. Or at least as close to perfection as you can get. They were not filthy rich but they were not experiencing poverty either. Fujitaka had a stable job as a teacher and an archaeologist. Nadeshiko was a model before she fell in love with the somewhat famous archaeologist Fujitaka. They married after a 3 month love affair. Now Nadeshiko is a proud house-wife.

The perfect life just kept getting better when the news of Nadeshiko carrying a child was revealed. The happy couple spread the news around and their loving neighbors just seemed to catch the perkyness and happiness they had. The neighbors would send congratulations and would visit from time to time.

But sometimes not everything is going to be perfect. The time of the baby's birth came. The labour was flowing smoothly at first. Until a minor complication turned worse making Nadeshiko bleed more than necessary after the child's birth. The doctors tried everything but, unfortunately. She lost too much blood, and the child birth has left her weak causing her death.

The doctor came out of the operating room with a little baby girl in his arms. A deep sorrow shown in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Kinomoto. We did all we could." He bowed his head as he handed Fujitaka his baby. "But Fujitaka remember you still have this healthy baby to live for. I'm sure she would've wanted you to move on." The doctor reassured as he saw the deep rage showing through Fujitaka's eyes when he heard the dreadful news. But the doctor, his best friend Tomuyito's words cleared his thoughts of rage. Instead one tear drop glided through his cheeks and he looked at his daughter with pure love and determination in his eyes. ' I will take care of you my little Sakura' He thought calling his daughter the name his wife would've wanted to name her.

"She's beautiful, she even has Nadeshiko's emerald eyes." Fujitaka murmured. He looked at _Tomuyito'_s eyes and his friend gave him a comforting smile and said "That she is..." Fujitaka shakily caressed Sakura's face, all the while Sakura tried to grab his finger making Fujitaka's heart swell with joy and now he was in love with the little bundle more than ever. He would be the best father he can.

-----

Years passed, 5 years to be exact . Fujitaka's world circled around his pride and joy and of course his job. It was the first day of ballet school for Sakura. His daughter was calm, collected and happy. She was excited because she was to start her ballet classes in one of the most famous school's known for ballet. Something she has wanted to do ever since she found out what ballet really was. Her father on the other hand wasn't as lucky. He was so nervous and scared. 5 years passed by so fast. First she was taking her first steps next thing he knew she was going to ballet classes and school. What was next? A wedding!

"Dad! What's wrong? You look pale." Sakura innocently asked her father pointing her equally innocent eyes at Fujitaka's dissolving any worries that he had.

"Nothing sweetie just thinking about stuff." He answered picking up her bag consisting of her lunch extra clothes baby powder, comb, mirror, a piece of cloth that can be put in her back if she sweats, and other necessities. "Dad I still think you put a little bit too much stuff in my backpack, it seems like I'm going camping or something. I'm only going to ballet class. Don't worry too much dad, ok?" Sakura asked sweetly sensing her father's worry. She loved her father so much. Despite tha fact that she would like to have a loving mother, her father makes up for it and she couldn't ask for anything more.

"Ok sweetheart but we have to go or you'll be late. I'll be late too, and if that happens my students would get mad at me." Fujitaka explained as he opened the door to his car carrying Sakura in and putting her seatbelt on then placed her bag beside her.

The drive to the dance center ,where the ballet class was held, was a quiet one. With soft music playing on the background. Sakura watched as trees and buildings stretched out as they pass by them. Finally they arrived to their destination and Fujitaka got her bag as he helped her out of the car. They entered the building and Sakura watched mesmerized by the picture more like portraits of famous ballerina's posted on the wall as. Some just standing some wearing a fancy tutu doing complicated ballet techniques. She walked through the long hallway inspecting each one.

"Here we are Sakura open the door." Fujitaka urged her daughter as they finally arrived at the classroom where the beginners 5 years old and under had classes for ballet.

Sakura did as she was told and was welcomed with a big studio with the walls completely covered by long rectangular mirrors. Some of kids her age were standing by the bar doing something that she was told a plié. Some were doing stretches by the corner. She turned around and looked at her dad with anxious and nervous eyes. Fujitaka's only answer was comforting smile. Sakura didn't notice but a beautiful woman approached them . To get their attention she greeted them with a simple smile and hello then said "Welcome to our class I hope you feel comfortable in here," She said to Sakura. "My name is Isabella Ishomika, I'll be your ballet instructor and mother in this studio." She smiled and winked at Sakura. "Oh yes and my name is Fujitaka Kinomoto and this is my daughter.." before he can continue Sakura interrupted him and said "Sakura Kinomoto I'm five years old and I started school last week!" Sakura said excitedly holding up her hand making the five sign. Feeling extremely comfortable with the older woman.

"Okay then since the introduction is done. I have to teach my class now. I'm sure Sakura, would be fine right" Fujitaka said kissing his daughter and bidding her goodbye.

"Okay Sakura are you ready to dance?" Isabella asked excitedly. "Of course Ishomika Sensei!" Sakura answered. Doing the stretches some of the girls were doing as her teacher asked her to. Once she was trying to balance with only one feet on the ground when accidentally lost her balance and almost fell. Luckily a girl with amethyst yes and a dark violet hair caught her before she landed on the hard ground of the studio. "Thank you." Sakura said gratefully. "Your welcome! Oh My gosh your eyes are SO kawaii!" The other girl said and started giggling as Sakura sweat dropped. She had friends at school but she's never met one like this.

Then before she could get up another girl with crimson eyes and jet black hair appeared and said "I'm sorry about my friend. Tomoyo's just like that when she likes a person." The girl said irritably. "By the way My name is Mei Lin Li, and my weird friend over there is Tomoyo Daidoujii." Mei Lin said holding up her hand for a hand shake. Sakura took her hand and shook it "My name is Sakura Kinomoto it's nice to meet you." Sakura said shyly. Just then Tomoyo gushed out. "Were gonna be the best-est friends. THIS IS SOO KAWAII!" Tomoyo said jumping up and down making Mei Lin and Sakura slowly walk away. And the best of friend they did become.

* * *

5 years came and gone again. 10 year old Sakura started doing her usual demi pliés holding on the the barre she continued after a few with a grand plié almost having a little difficulty. She then proceeded doing tendues carefully stretching her legs and pointing her feet. After a few minutes of this she went on with her ports de bras moving her arms and bending backwards to the slow calming rythm of the background song. Behind her was Mei Lin already late and only starting out with her pliés. While in front of her in the barre was Tomoyo ahead of her and finishing up her portes de bras.

Once everyone was done their warm ups. After a few more stretching Ishomika sensei ordered them to listen to her as she dictates the moves to them on their position lined up along the barres. "Demi plié, grand plié, demi pliés along with ports de bras repeat a grand plié. then portes de bras and a nice dégagé CEASE!" Ishomiko sensei was nice but she was very strict when it comes to teaching. She would always want to bring out the best of the dancer and she would always like a nice and clean technique from everyone. She turned her head to face Mei Lin who was sweating nervously. She stared her down and said. "I asked for a nice and clean dégagé Mei Lin, not a tendue! now do a dégagé for me. " Mei Lin did as she was told. Ishomiko sensei smiled "Meet me afterat my office ok? You too girls" She said meaning Tomoyo and Sakura.

After the class has ended after a few rather hard moves to do. The girls stayed just like what their teacher told them. "Mei Lin" Ishomiko Sensei said calmly making Mei Lin jump. "I see that your quite tired when you arrive to classes what's been going on dear?" She asked gently getting a sigh of relief from Tomoyo and Sakura but a tired one from Mei Lin. "My father wants me to learn martial arts I wanna learn too but my cousin insisted on helping me train but he's a slave driver and all the drills that he makes me do just makes me sooo tired. Then my mother wants me to do ballet and its one of my passion but its usually after my martial arts training and I'm already tired after. Sorry sensei I'll try to concentrate more. " Mei Lin explained with a deep breath. "I understand." Ishomiko said then smiled.

"Okay the real reason I asked you guys to stay is because since summer is coming up. Theres this summer camp for young ballerina's It really does help with your techniques and schools all around the country send their 3 best ballerina's in there for training, and I would like to ask you if your interested and here's the permission form you will give to your parents." She said handing them 3 pieces of paper.

"Okay sensei." They answered excitedly.

The three girls went home in Tomoyo's Limousine. Which they have done ever since they were smaller. Though they are still children up to this day. They were the best of friends just as Tomoyo predicted excitedly 5 years ago. Though they did not attend the same school since Tomoyo goes to a private boarding school but was allowed to go to her classes when she has some. Mei Lin goes to a private Chinese school. Where her other cousins go and other children of Chinese business men. Sakura preferred to go to a middle class school. It wasn't public but it wasn't private either. It was a new experiment by the government.

"Bye guys! See yah on Monday!" Sakura said as she waved to her friend goodbye. She was so happy that it was a Friday. Means her father would stay home the whole day. She unlocked her door and entered her house with a cheerful smile on her face and called out "DADDY I'M HOMEEEEEEE!" She exclaimed just then a tall woman with fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes greeted her with an obviously fake smile. "Hello Sakura." She said with a tinge of sarcasm in her voice. "Oh hello Sakura, this is Felicia. She's a new teacher in the university. " Fujitaka said with all smiles.

That greeting was followed by a few introduction and stories. Finally Sakura asked Fujitaka about the camp that she wanted to go to for ballet. Her father reluctantly agreed with Felicia's insistent persuasion. Before everyone knew it the night was over and Felicia said her goodbyes. Fujitaka then said. "She would be a great mother don't you think?" Fujitaka faced her daughter when she didn't reply. She just gave him a cold hard stare, turned around and left the room.

A few weeks passed and it was already summer. Sakura already left for camp. Not wanting to be lonely Fujitaka went to America just to visit old friends. What or maybe who he saw there, changed his and Sakura's life forever. After a supposedly surprise meeting between the two (Fujitaka and Felicia) supposedly fell in love. The news was broken to Sakura after she came back from a fun camp. After a few months. Felicia and Fujitaka got married. Fujitaka the fool, believed everything she said. One of those advices were to send Sakura in the boarding school Tomoyo's going to. Even though Sakura pleaded not to go. Her pleas weren't heard.

"FATHER NO! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME AWAY!" Sakura exclaimed through the window of the speeding car taking her to her destination. Unknown to Fujitaka and Sakura as they said their goodbyes. Felicia had an evil glint in her eyes. An evil glint that was fairly obvious the downfall of the Kinomoto family.

And downfall it was. After 5 years of planning. All the savings that Fujitaka saved for Sakura's college and other important stuff was taken away by Felicia. All transferred to her account. And all their property was taken from the divorce since Fujitaka couldn't hire a good lawyer to match Felicia. Sakura was sent home since Fujitaka didn't have enough money to continue sending her to the private school. They moved to a run down apartment in a not so good area. Though poor Fujitaka somehow managed to keep his car, and keep Sakura in her ballet class. Then one day a letter came. A letter saying Fujitaka was fired from his job. Because his lack of attention to his students since he came back after the divorce.

"Father, whats wrong?" 15 year old Sakura asked agitated.

"I was fired Sakura." Was Fujitaka's only response. Then he clutched his chest. He started breathing hard and then called out. "Sakura CALL THE AMBULANCE."

The way to the hospital was long and after a few shocks Fujitaka whispered to Sakura weakly. "Sakura, I love you. I'm sorry that I caused you pain. Everything is going to be alright ok darling?" With a weak sigh and a teardrop. Fujitaka's Eyelids dropped and his heart stopped beating. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FATHER!" Sakura screamed making the doctors and the nurse at the ambulance look at Sakura sympathetically.

---

Glittering Tears of grief slithered down her soft cheeks. All was gone in her life theres nothing to live for. Her mother was gone. Her father left her alone and only a child at the age of 15 years old.

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all my childish fears

and if you have to leave i wish that you would just leave

'cause your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

She walked slowly to the coffin of her beloved father. It was simple but decent. All her friend's donations and his student's donations gave her enough money for a decent funeral. She was alone. Though Tomoyo and Mei Lin were hugging her from behind . The pain was still there throbbing driving her insane.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase...

She was now told to live with her great aunt Matilda. A very distant relative. Her only existent relative. She was an old woman the age of 56. She was to take 'care' of Sakura. Sakura knew her life was going to be hell.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

She remembered her father's comforting embrace and soothing words when she was sad. She needed that. She needed him to stop her tears right now. She was all alone now. No money, a grumpy guardian. Can life get any better?

you used to captivate me

by your resonating life now I'm bound by the life

you left behind your face it haunts

my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away

all the sanity in me

She watched her father's coffin being lowered down to the earth beside her mother's grave. They will be together. Forever.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase...

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

Her eyes were red and puffy as she walked away from her father's grave wearing the color of grief. BLACK. She would be wearing this. Until she was happy. Until she was at peace.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_but though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_'

She got on her great aunt's car as they drove back to her mansion. With the eerie look of Misery in it. It was clearly written all over it. Then her great aunt spoke. "Just because I took you in doesn't mean that you'll live the easy life. You will work in this house you'll help my granddaughter Rika to fix things around. Every Wednesday, Thursday and Mondays are the days you can take a break and do whatever you want after school. Rika will show you around the house. " She said harshly shoving Sakura to a skinny girl with red hair. The girl smiled shyly at Sakura and led her to her room. Sakura knew it was the start of a good friendship, and a rocky life.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

Sakura worked hard in her great aunt's mansion. She cleaned she arranged and she kept it in one piece with Rika. Though in their breaks they would just hang around the malt shop. Sakura was actually looking for a job along with Rika so they can earn extra money to buy some new clothes. Since Sakura's been wearing the same clothes for a few months and she needs new ones because she grew. Rika on the other hand, her grandmother never buys her clothes unless she grew a lot. Her clothes were worn down and had holes in it. Then all of a sudden they passed by the Dance center bumping into Ishomiko Sensei. Sakura explained her situation to Ms. Ishomiko, she explained why she didn't dance anymore. Ms. Ishomiko then had a brilliant idea for Sakura and Rika. She told them that they can help out with the younger students after school every Thursdays. And Rika will earn money while Sakura can get her lessons every Monday and Thursday. Rika can come along as well. Surprisingly Rika had ballet basics and was looking forward to developing it.

This continued on for 4 years until finally. Both Sakura and Rika were old enough to go to college. Luckily they got a loan, and they started working. With the help of Tomoyo Sakura got to model a little. It was enough to pay for her ballet classes and extra expenses. Her loan was for her degree in business. Just in case her dreams of being a professional ballet dancer didn't happen. Rika being the creative girl that she is took up screen writing. Where she met her fiancé, a teacher and also apparently a multi billionaire's only heir. He was just teaching for fun when he luckily met Rika. Though they were ten years apart. They were in love and to be married when Rika turns 20.

Sakura then found a job at marbles. A popular club Tomoyo's boyfriend owns. All was good all was fine. But not all good stays am I right?

--

At the dance centre...

"So Sakura, you ok?" Mei Lin asked her friend. Knowing the problems she went through

"Yeah Mei Lin I think I'm cool. I think my life's gonna get better soon." Sakura said wistfully as she finished her plié exercises. She was nineteen and she was gonna be happy. If it's the last thing she does.

"Oh yeah, are you guys going to the audition tomorrow?" Sakura asked stretching a little bit.

"WOULDNT MISS IT FOR THE WORLD! THIS IS SOO KAWAII!" Tomoyo said popping out of nowhere. "Just joking you guys. Of course we'll all be there and we're gonna make it!" Tomoyo reassured seeing their nervous glances.

"So Tomoyo, how's albert?" Mei-Lin asked. Albert was Tomoyo's boyfriend. The one who owns the bar Sakura works at.

"He's dreamy awesome kisser too. Too bad he has snaky hands." Tomoyo sighed, "Seems to me all he cares about nowadays is to break my vow about the sex thing." Tomoyo glowered and stared at the floor angrily.

"Oh please we all know what your waiting for." Mei-Lin smirked.

"And what would that be?" Tomoyo asked her eyebrows perked up in interest.

"The better question is who!" Sakura said chuckling at her friend's denial.

Tomoyo stuck her tongue out. "Ew who would want that bastard in the first place!" Tomoyo said haughtily.

"You, if I remember correctly your the one who cried non-stop when he hooked up wit Kaho." Mei-Lin said laughing her ass off along wit Sakura.

"OOH YOU GUYS ARE GONNA GET IT!" Tomoyo exclaimed chasing them when they started running

__

_**Her misery is it ending or is it just starting...**_

__

* * *

**The Ballet's Embrace**

**_By:_**

**Katherine Bermudo**_  
**a.k.a  
xXx**S**imple-PassionxXx -- ..oOo..cuttieblossom..oOo..**_

**- End-- 0 --Prologue -**

* * *

**---------------------------------------------**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Ok so theres the so fricken long prologue? So waddya think is it too long. Sorry for the lack of detail. It's just that I just wanted to give you a summary of Sakura's sad life please r&R! I'll appreciate your comments. THIS IS JUST THE START I REPEAT! I'll be taking things slow after this. I just wanted to explain Sakura's past before I start her new life ok? ok?


	3. Syaoran

**

* * *

**

-----------------------------------------------------

* * *

----The Ballet's Embrace----

**By: **

**Katherine Bermudo **

a.k.a

_xXxSimple-PassionxXx cuttieblossom_

**---Chapter I : Syoaran--- **

**

* * *

**

_An old woman unhurriedly walked to a cozy little arm chair beside a little girl around her early age. She smiled down at the girl and rubbed her aching neck. Who said aging wasn't tough, but who said it wasn't pleasant either. She personally thanked the lord that her children already own their lives. She didn't need to worry about them that as much anymore but that still doesn't help console her worries about her oldest son and his wife separating or their attempt to. Last time she heard them talking they were madly in love. It was just their careers were just getting in the way and she really didn't want to interfere with her son's life. Though they don't know how that separation will affect the child sitting next to her. She smiled at her granddaughter nonetheless. She placed a comforting smile on her face that hopefully would soothe her worries, and the child's. _

_"So grandma, does she get to be in the company?" __The little girl asked curiously and enjoying her chocolate__ pop-sickle at the same__ time. __She didn't notice that some of the frozen chocolate melted and started to drip on her sky-blue t-shirt with a care bear on it._

_"Well, I was going to get to that, but then I want to tell you about another person, a very wealthy business man that will affect Sakura's life greatly." She explained quietly her eyes twinkling with hidden excitement and memory._

_"What was his name grandma?" The little girl asked trying to wipe the chocolate from her face. Noticing this, her grandma got a wet cloth and helped her clean it off. Once she was clean and ready to hear another chapter of the story. Her grandma sighed fondly and started._

_"His name was Li Syaoran or Xiao Lang in Chinese. He was every girls' dream with his deep amber eyes..._

_

* * *

_

**The Fairytale continues...**

* * *

Their family was treated like royalty all through China and some of Japan. He was his father's pride and joy. A child born on a lovely summer day of July the 13th. 

"Doctor how's my wife?" Xiao Yu asked the doctor panic clearly written in his voice. The doctor informed him that his wife would encounter a very dangerous pregnancy due to the fact that she had a fever a few weeks ago while carrying their first child.

"She's fine, and she's resting. You on the other hand, well let's just say you are a proud father of a very healthy and strong boy." The doctor said grinning.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I lost her." Xiao Yu sighed. "Can I visit her now?" He asked excitedly. All this good luck was getting to him. First his wife survived an almost deadly situation and now he had an heir. He couldn't help but grin.

"Well go ahead, she's with the baby and let me tell you she's incredibly proud, but I thought her string of profanity wouldn't end when she was going into labor." The doctor laughed a little bit. "Your face was so red i thought you were a tomatoe. One thing I have to give your wife credit for, is her use of profanity can make the great Xiao Yu red." The doctor then laughed some more, he laughed so hard tears were welling up in his onyx eyes, causing the proud husband to hastily stomp away from the hysterical man heading to his wife's room.

--- The room

"Hello honey how is he?" Xiao Yu asked his lovely wife. They have been married for a year now. He was ecstatic when he found out his wife was pregnant. He felt even better now lookin at the healthy baby boy.

"Well he's sleeping right now. Not that he cried much. His eyes are the exact same color as yours. He only relaxed when I held him. The nurse said he kept squirming when other people carried him." Yelen said fondly stroking her son's delicate head.

"Well, one thing's for sure. Our little boy **will** be spoiled." Xiao Yu explained. "We're going to name him Xiao Lang, our little wolf." He said tenderly making his beautiful wife nod.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

7 years passed and just as predicted, the little wolf became spoiled, and very overprotective over his 4 little sisters his oldest "little" sister is Xiefia who was born a year after him and Feimei followed a year after then 2 years after the twins Fanren, Fuuti followed.

At school he didn't have much trouble, and when he turned 5 he started doing his martial arts. He was progressing really quickly and he was 2 years ahead of his age group in lessons.Now that he turned 7 he also took of his additional sister Mei Lin who was actually his little cousin who was born only 2 years ago. A little cousin he sure he was going to be protective of.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

He was practically stalked by everyone in his school ever since he could remember. Like it was mentioned he had the most intense amber eyes. The most adorable disheveled deep brown hair. It also doesn't hurt that he was born with a silver, no better yet a golden spoon in his mouth. He was the heir of the Li Empire, and the oldest and only male out of the five children of Yelen and Xiao Yu Li. At the age of 16 he wasn't bad at all. He's had every experience he can get. He was pretty happy with his life and he was pretty sure he'd get everything he wants.

Until of course the faithful day his own future was decided for him. A future he would never in a million years EVER agree to or even think of. A simple little engagement between him and a girl who's been after his hyde for about half his life. A girl or more fittingly a slutty girl named _Jenique Charbonneau_ the daughter of one of his father's French business partners. The horror! The girl barely shaves her legs, and her breath at seventeen it already reeks smoke. It would already be such a horrible experience to be tied down forever, much worse to a very unattractive young woman. Not that anyone calls that hairy beast a girl, woman or even female of the sort. He was to marry her when he turns 20, and an additional condition was to conceive a child within a year or he can say goodbye to being a Li.

Just the thought of having sex with the beast was enough to make him gag, but actually doing it? He was screwed. It's not as if he hasn't had any experience with women. He had plenty. He wasn't the school or the country's heartthrob for nothing eh? Just that those women or girls were actually attractive not beasts. His life would be hell. But heck he'll enjoy the rest of his free life. That's what he said.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

As 2 years passed, a very insignificant two year to be exact. 2 years full of an extra extended bachelor's party planned just for Syaoran, brought to him by his ever wacky cousins, 2 of which were male cousins from the Li side. 2 were from her mother's family the Siekoto(s) and his best friend Eriol.

Their names were Makoyu a 21 yr old blonde with amazing chocolate brown orbs. Beside him was his little cousin Daisuke who was only younger by a year. He had fiery red hair and forest green eyes. They were from the Li family. In front of him was 20 yr old Hogo Siekoto a guy with jet black hair and the bluest eyes. Beside him was Syaoran who's right side was occupied by 19 Yr old Eriol who had midnight blue eyes and navy blue hair that was so dark it's almost black, and last but not the least Mitsuke the baby of the group he was 19 years old pretty tall with raven hair and bright brown eyes inherited from his mother's side the Siekoto(s)

"So are you sure you don't want us to eliminate the bitch, so you don't have to marry her?" Makoyu the oldest son of Syaoran's youngest uncle from his father side asked with a bored expression looking around the bar for some girls he can tap. If you know what I mean.

"Not like you people, I'm quite responsible and killing anyone doesn't really sound appealing. All the blood and all especially mixed with her hair. But you've got to admit that she's starting to realize how to shave." Syaoran smirked watching blonde dance to an upbeat tune.

"Well, she's still ugly either way." Eriol said in disgust. "Good thing my parents didn't plan on my marriage or else they would've picked a woman that would make that beast into a goddess or worse Daidouji!" Eriol Syaoran's best friend fake gasped smiling dreamily thinking of the amethyst eyed girl. Shaking his head _Think about Kaho, Kaho's prettier. Besides why am I even thinking about that prude? _

"Yeah right everyone in this room knows for a fact that you've been going after Daidouji since you knew what girls were, to add to the monstrosity she's younger than you by about 5 years. Imagine a 7 year old being tortured by a 12 year old just because he likes her." Hogo the youngest son of Syaoran's mother's older sister commented chuckling at his cousin's red face. Everyone knew about Eriol's little, or more like huge ass crush on Tomoyo. The only ones who were clueless is Eriol himself and the lady in question.

"Whatever, I never liked Tomoyo. I played tricks and pranks on her simply because it's funny when she gets angry. I don't really see her in that way. Kaho on the other hand….." Eriol was suddenly cut off by Syaoran's chuckles.

"Oh yes Mr. Denial as always, and since when do you use Tomoyo I thought it was Daidouji to you? Anyway we all know Kaho is just a passing amusement just like all the others. Once you're ready to settle down just watch who the person you would ask to warm your bed everynight." Mitsuke Syoaran's younger cousin in his mother side said as a matter of factly to the annoyed Eriol.

"Oh think whatever you want I don't give." Eriol said completely irritated at his friends. "Yeah just watch Eriol. If she finds another guy to date and you find out. I bet even Kaho's sweetest moans won't even stop you from wringing the poor guy's neck." Syaoran said smugly. But before Eriol can respond a loud female voice called out.

"Syaoran!" A girl with flowing raven hollered from the dance floor dragging down two other girls with her. One particularly with purplish-blue hair was trying desperately to drag her friend back, but to no avail.

"Mei Lin! Stop I don't want to go there!" Tomoyo muttered under her breath. Yet her friend didn't stop anyway so she just sighed. Along with her other best friend Sakura.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you a bit young to go to a club like this? You just turned 14 did you not?" Daisuke a guy with rich brown hair and beautiful silver eyes asked his little cousin skeptically. Syaoran nodded agreeing with his cousin in his father side. "Yeah Dai is right Mei Lin. Come I'll take you home." Syaoran said calmly. Turning around to get to the entrance.

"No way! I didn't pull so much string to get in here just to be brought home by you!" Mei Lin reasoned to the stubborn Li man.

"You're going home young lady. You're far too young, how irresponsible can you be. You even brought friends what if a guy here offers you a drink that has harmful in shit in it. What are you gonna do? Huh?" Syaoran challenged irritably..

"Pssh.., I'm not leaving. Anyway I'd like you to meet my friends Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji which I'm sure Eriol recognizes. Sakura, Tomoyo. These are my cousins Syaoran, Daisuke, and Makoyu Li. Syaoran's cousins in his mother side Hogo Seikoto and Mitsuke Miyamoto and of course you know Eriol Hiiragizawa." Mei Lin introduced everyone to each other.

Syaoran watched the emerald eyed girl 'they call Sakura' carefully. She seemed distant and quieter than the other girls. He stared carefully as the girl drank her coke. Plain, because he wouldn't allow any of the girls to drink alcohol since they are under age. He was broken out of his reverie when Eriol spoke up. "Hey Tomoyo, I'm surprised no one has dragged you out yet. You look like someone people would offer money to do things I don't even want to mention, in that outfit." Eriol said eyeing Tomoyo's short leather skirt and white furry halter top. Her hair tied up and a punch of white eyeliner and glittery eye shadow graced her eye-lids.

In reality she looked quite lovely and not at all like what Eriol said, but she looked down and inspected her clothes anyway in an act of self-consciousness.

"Whatever." Tomoyo said walking away getting her cell phone to call her limo to go home. Mei Lin following her and asked Sakura to stay put.

"That wasn't very nice Eriol. I think you've gone too far this time." Sakura said calmly "Go apologize!" Sakura said dangerously but with a tinge of coldness that made Eriol stand up right away.

"Well that's new I've never seen anyone make Eriol jump like that other than his mom." Syaoran commented chuckling a little bit at his friend's predicament.

"Well, just because he doesn't know how to compliment Tomoyo doesn't mean he should do the opposite. It's so obvious that he's mad for her." Sakura answered smiling politely. She looked closely at Mei Lin's cousins they were all very handsome, but one caught her eyes particularly. The one they call Syaoran. He seems so nice, and well he was handsome beyond belief.

"I think they just left." Eriol supposed exasperatedly. Sitting down with a sigh. Syaoran wondered why would they leave Sakura so he asked "Why did they leave Kinomoto?" He asked curiously.

"I guess they forgot. Tomoyo was pretty mad and was desperate to get away from me." Eriol sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of those lately.

"Oh great now how am I supposed to get home." Sakura muttered standing up at the same time ready to take a cab. It was expensive to take a cab since his father was bankrupt and they didn't have a lot of extra money, but she had enough.

"I'll take you." Syaoran offered. He didn't know where that came from maybe he just felt sorry for the girl. But she did have beautiful eyes. _Cut it out Syaoran, are you mad! She's fifteen!_

"Oh thank you very much." Sakura answered gratefully.

The Drive to their apartment was a long one. Not that it was far. It was long because they barely talked. Both were spacing out and thinking of different things. Sakura thinking about Fiona and her father being almost bankrupt. Syaoran's thoughts were completely off of what Sakura was thinking. He was thinking about his future that in less than 2 years he'd be married to a repulsive woman. He didn't even think he can learn to care about that selfish bitch.

Finally after a long drive, silence, and, thoughts. They arrived at Sakura's apartment. They said their goodbyes and goodnights. Syaoran then drove off to the direction of his house calling his friends informing them that he was tired and wanted to go home.

This shocked his friends because he always brought a girl home after they go out. Maybe he was really tired or the whole getting married thing is really getting to him. They really felt sorry for the dude. Of all women why her? They didn't know but oh well they can only hope it gets better.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

2 years came and gone. For Syaoran it felt like he was going to die. Tomorrow his fate would be sealed. The dreaded wedding was going to come. It wasn't as if he wasn't going to still have all the girls he wanted. But the mere thought of calling that woman his wife repulsed him and made him shudder, and not that kind that feels good either.

He's been thinking things through for the past few days. He knew he just had to get the girl pregnant and she would bear the Li's name but other than that he knew his life wouldn't be that much different. He didn't believe in love anyway, so he wasn't waiting for anything. He knew he'd get married for an heir sooner or later. Just not with a bitchy beast of a female. But he hoped that he at least picked his own bride. Not his parents just because it would benefit the company. It was simply disappointing.

"Master Li, there's a phone call for you from master Eriol." Wei said knocking on his office door. When he heard the butler, he immediately picked up the phone and greeted the person on the phone gruffly. "Hello to you to Syaoran. How's life knowing that you'll marry the beast. Worse knowing you'd have to sleep with it." Eriol said teasingly.

"If you really want to know, it's horrible." Syaoran said none too nicely.

"Well just before anyone else beats me to it. My most sincere condolences about the biggest player's death." Eriol said with fake sincerity in his voice. "Yah at least less girls would be broken hearted these days." Eriol commented snidely.

"Yeah Eriol no need to be jealous of my popularity. I know you can't get any girls when you're around me but its okay I won't hold it against you." Syaoran smirked he can practically hear his friends silent growling from the other line.

"Yeah right. At least I get to choose who I will marry." Eriol smiled smugly. Not that Syaoran can see.

"Yeah like how you want to marry little Tomoyo." Syaoran teased not seeing how red his friend had gotten.

"Are you mad?" Eriol roared. It was so loud Syaoran had to place the phone far from his ears.

"Not quite yet but soon. I'll be deaf as well if you keep yelling like that." Syaoran growled rubbing his ear.

"Anyway you wanna go out. To take your mind off of things? A few girls just like a little bachelor party, the guys want to go." Eriol proposed trying hard to change the subject.

"Nah, I'll just stay home I think we've done enough bachelor party for now. Just go out with your hypothetical girlfriend. Who's just a replacement for the real girl you really want." Syaoran chuckled at his friend's angry babbling. Till they finally said their goodbyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day has finally come. His **wedding** day the dreaded day that officially says _I'll be living with a beast forever_.

"Will you Li Syaoran take thee Jenique to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health for richer or poorer till death do you part?" The priest asked Syaoran who was spacing out a bit.

"I do." Even in his ears it didn't sound convincing but who cares he's going to marry her wasn't he.

The ceremony ended in a blur. Next thing he knew it was the reception of the wedding which passed by pretty quickly. Well other than the parts where he almost puked when he had to kiss her.

Then now he had to sleep with her. The horror.

**_The HoneyMoon…….._**

"Syaoran Won't you come to bed?" Jenique purred softly rubbing the bed sheets. She was wearing her favorite teddy a black lacy one that her friends thought looked smashing on her. Also she thought that she looked awesome since she finally took one of her friends' advices and get some laser hair removal. After all she had beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes like her suitors would tell her. She knew Syaoran would definitely be tempted.

Syaoran was inside the bathroom trying to ease his pounding hard. No it wasn't beating fast because he was nervous it was beating fast because he was furious. He despised that woman and he doesn't even know what he'll do when the time comes when he had to kiss her. May the dear lord help him.

Syaoran came out of the bathroom and was a little surprised of what he saw. The beast wasn't so much of a beast anymore. She tidied up a bit and she does look better with that teddy on. Maybe he can do this after all.

He walked slowly and sat next to her and started to reluctantly kiss her. After a while their clothes were gone and all that was hear muffled groans and a ………

**"OH SYAORAN!"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night resulted into a baby girl named Ai ning Li. She had almost all of her father's features except for lighter shade of hair. It's almost a dirty blonde. Syaoran was a very proud father though he did not show it. He would visit the baby every night when everyone was sleeping and hold her in his arms. He knew that even though he despised her mother he still cared and loved her deeply.

He would watch as her little hands capture his finger and played with it with such fascination his heart would burst in joy. He remembered in her first year when she said her first word and it was Dadda. His heart swelled even more and fell in love with her more than ever if it was possible. He watched her develop longer legs and longer arms. He watched grow more and more to be like him especially in her appearance. Thought he may not admit it to anyone. He was a proud father. A very proud father. He couldn't wait to train her in martial arts, and maybe enroll her in the most exclusive school and get her in a prestigious ballet school. It would simply be the best.

For the past year he's been ignoring his wife. They never shared a bed after that night when they first slept together. It completely disgusts him if he thought about it. Though he didn't regret it simply because his darling daughter was created that night.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

4 years passed and his little girl goes to school now. She was one of the things he was greatful for that came out of this preposterous marriage. Correction it's the only thing he likes about it. Anything else is pure hell.

"Sir, your father sent you these files. He wanted you to review it and tell him what you thought about it as soon as you finish it." Sandra his 30 yr old secretary. Always punctual but very nosy. Hard to replace nonetheless

"Yes of course, thank you." He said waving goodbye not really looking at her. He noticed that he couldn't concentrate lately. He needed to go out later. He thought but his tired thoughts turned into confusion when he scanned the contents of the papers. _What in the world?_

He quickly dialed his father's number, knowing that it was exactly what his father would've predicted him to do. After 2 rings his father's annoying secretary picked up and answered. "Hello, Li Inc. office how may I help you?" She said in her southern accent that annoyed the hell out of Syaoran. "Hello, Maggie? Give the phone to my father." Syaoran couldn't help but sound irritated. He wasn't exactly happy about the files that was just sent to him. "Right away Mr. Li." She answered knowing full well who the grumpy man was.

Syaoran waited for 2 minutes till he finally heard his father's stern voice. "So what do you think?" Xiao Yu asked his son obviously teasing him. For some reason he took joy in annoying the hell out of his only son.

"You know full well what I think of it! Why the hell are we spending so much money just to sponsor a stupid Ballet Company production?" Syaoran exclaimed but then realized he was yelling and sighed.

"Well your mother's been a big fan of ballet and you know she trained to be a ballet dancer before and she used to dance for that company. That's also where I first saw her, and they needed funding and came to ask me. The company has a sentimental value to me and to your mother. Besides what if someday you'll need a favor from them. They'll do it because they owe us!" Xiao Yu explained carefully knowing that his son wasn't easy to convince.

"And what kind for favor would I want from a ballet company. Anyway you already gave them the money so it doesn't really matter." Syaoran sighed and started rub his temples. He definitely needs to go out tonight.

"How's Ai ning? How was her first day of school?" Xiao Yu asked his son hoping to change the subject to a lighter one. He knew that he had made a mistake of forcing his son to marry. But what's done is done.

"She's great she misses you and mother we'll come visit this weekend. Her first day was fine. She said she made lots of friends." Syaoran said his voice getting lighter. His daughter always makes his mood go lighter.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now I have to go take care of some stuff with the board. Make sure you review the Cheung contract and tell me what you think about it tomorrow ok?" His father said in a very fatherly way.

"Yes father I will." Syaoran answered with a bored expression on his face looking for the files.

"Alright then. I'll see you with Ai ning this weekend." Syaoran said his goodbyes as well and hung up.

_This will be a long day……_

Syaoran sighed. Finally his workload was done. He slowly walked to the elevator and leaned his head on the wall for a while till he reached the parking level. Making sure his keys were in his pockets. He headed straight to his Jaguar.

The drive home was a short one. He needed to shower and call his friends up so they can all go clubbing. It's been months since he went to his favorite club. Marbles. It'll be good to go back and maybe hook up with some unsuspecting girls.

ooooooooooooo**ooooo**oooooooooooooooooo**ooo**

He showered and then got into a pair of baggy faded wash jeans and a forest green t-shirt. That looks to be a size xx-large but seemed just right in his big and muscular frame. The guys said they would all just meet there. Finally they get to hang out again.

"AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Jenique asked showing her bitchy side. Syaoran just shrugged and started to walk away. "SYAORAN I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU IGNORING ME ALL THE TIME! COME BACK HERE!" But her attempts of trying to make him stay failed and she just sighed and started to throw things on the wall. Which included their wedding picture where she smiled so brightly while her husband looked he was gonna die. Life was cruel.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

A**t the bar, **

Syaoran realized that he arrived a little early. _Oh well the earlier the better._ He thought. He looked around finally decided to get a drink.

He looked at the dancer floor and started saying "Campari on ice." In the middle of his sentence he turned around and looked at the bar tender. For some reason she looked awfully familiar. He had this nagging feeling he has seen those deep emerald eyes before.

"Right away. That'll be $ 15.00 please." The girl said politely. She seemed to be lookin at Syaoran as well. With obvious admiration in her eyes. _He's hottt.!_ She exclaimed in her head, but shook it off and went to go make his campari.

While Syaoran was waiting for his buddies and drinking his bitter campari, the bar tender spoke to him. "Umm sir, if you don't mind me asking. I don't see you around here often are you new around town." Sakura almost slapped herself at her silly question. She's only worked here for about a week now. Maybe he just didn't go here everyday.

"Uhh, actually I go here pretty often but the past few weeks I've been busy. I'm guessing you're a new bar tender?" Syaoran asked looking at the girl's or maybe woman's innocent face. "Oh yes I am actually I just started last….." Before Sakura can finish her sentence a bunch of good looking guys approached the guy she was just talking to. Surprisingly she recognized one of them.

"Hello Sakura how are you doing?" Eriol asked looking directly at Sakura. "I'm fine thank you." She smiled politely "But my job is to ask you what you want to drink so what's it going to be?" Sakura jotted down their orders and went ahead and made their drinks. After they all paid for their drinks they walked away and sat on one of the booths.

Sakura sighed. Now she recognized them. Especially Syaoran Li. He was Mei Lin's cousin along with the two other guys. How can she forget. He was her first real crush.

Sakura felt a tap on her back and turned around to see her friend Chiharu. "Your shift is over missy. You can dance now!" Sakura grinned. "FINALLY!" Sakura took off her cute little apron and jumped off of the bar and headed to the dance floor to dance into her favorite songs . The hip-hop beat that she loves to dance to.

_You know what_

_I like the playettes_

_No diggity, no doubt_

_Play on playette_

_Play on playette_

_Yo Dre, drop the verse_

Sakura Slowly walked in the middle of the dance floor and started to move her body to the rhythm that's slowly building up.

_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet_

_The homies got RB, collab' creations_

_Bump like Acne, no doubt_

_I put it down, never slouch_

_As long as my credit can vouch_

_A dog couldn't catch me ass out_

_Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves_

_Attracting honeys like a magnet_

_Giving em eargasms with my mellow accent_

_Still moving this flavour_

_With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_

_The original rump shakers_

Syaoran watched as people gave way to a person in the middle. He just realized that the bartender was one of Mei Lin's friends that he dropped of to her house one night.

_Shorty in down, good Lord_

_Baby got em up open all over town_

_Strictly biz, she don't play around_

_Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

_Getting paid is a forte_

_Each and every day, true player way_

_I can't get her out of my mind_

_(what)_

_I think about the girl all the time_

Swaying her hips to the rhythm slowly. Beside her are some girls dancing like her. Though with partners. She wished that she had a partner too. She wished she had someone to love too. But as always dancing was the only one who stuck by her. Her only hope. Her only love.

_East side to the west side_

_Pushing phat rides, it's no surprise_

_She got tricks in the stash_

_Stacking up the cash_

_Fast when it comes to the gas_

_By no means average_

_As long as she's got to have it_

_Baby, you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in_

_Can I get down, so I can win_

Finally giving in to his curiosity, Syaoran got up and headed to dance floor only to see the emerald eyed goddess dancing gracefully in the middle of the dance floor. She looked so ethereal and surreal dancing there. She dances like she was in a trance of some sort. He couldn't help but approach her and started to dance with her holding her hips and slowly grinding his hips with her moving to the rhythm.

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I try to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I try to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I try to bag it up, bag it up_

She was shocked when she felt large hands grab her hips and started to dance with her. Her first reaction was to push the person away but as they dance in sync she forgot all about worrying. She felt the hard muscles in his chest as she slowly moved with him to the slow tempo of the song

_She's got class and style_

_She's managed by the town,_

_Baby never act wild_

_Very low key on the profile_

_Catching catichin' vilians is a no,_

_Let me tell you how it goes_

_Curve's the words, spin's the verbs _

_Lovers it curves so freak what you heard_

_Rolin' with the phatness_

_You don't even know what the half is_

_You gotta pay to play_

_Just for shorty, bang-bang, to look your way_

_I like the way you work it_

_Trumped tight, all day, every day_

_You're blowing my mind, maybe in time_

_Baby, I can get you in my ride_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I try to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I try to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I try to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I try to bag it up, bag it up_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_Hey yo, that girl looks good_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_Play on, play on playette_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_You're my kind of girl, no diggity_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_Hey_

Sakura slowly faced her partner and gasped at amber eyed Adonis in front of her. It was Sayoran and he was looking at her with such fire in his eyes that made Sakura shiver. The kinds of shiver that sends delightful tingles up her spine.

_Cause thats my peeps and we row G_

_Flying first class from New York City to Blackstreet_

_What you know about me, not a motherf.. thing_

_Cartier wooded frames sported by my shortie_

_As for me, icy gleaming pinky diamond ring_

_We be's the baddest clique up on the scene_

_Ain't you getting bored with these fake ass broads_

_I shows and proves, no doubt, I be takin you, so_

_Please excuse, if I come across rude_

_That's just me and that's how the playettes got to be_

_Stay kicking game with a capital G_

_Axe the peoples on my block, I'm as real as can be_

_Word is bond, faking jacks never been my flava_

_So, Teddy, pass the word to your nigga Chauncy_

_I be sitting in car, let's say around __3:30_

_Queen Pen and Blackstreet, it's no diggity_

They continued to dance slowly. At their own pace. Oblivious of the people around them who was completely at awe of how in sync they were and how great of couple they were. Not knowing that these two barely know each other. Yet everyone can see the physical attraction between the two.

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I try to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I try to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I try to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I try to bag it up, bag it up_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_Hey yo, that girl looks good_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_Play on, play on playette_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_You're my kind of girl, no diggity_

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo_

_Hey_

_We out we out…._

oooooooooooo**oooooooooooo**oooo**oooooo**oooooooooo

Yet for some reason. Syaoran's friends saw sparks between the two. They looked like they were made for each other from their view.

"You think Syaoran's going to get a divorce soon?" Daisuke asked not taking his eyes off of the dancing couple. "I bet he would." Eriol said smirking.

"I bet not so soon." Makoyu said unsurely. "At least not for a year. I mean you can see the attraction but Syaoran's not the kind of guy who would realize something special so soon." He reasoned. "I agree. I bet not for another year." Hogo added. "Nah, can you see the way he looks at her? I bet he'll get rid of Jenique faster than you can say beast." Mitsuke said not looking directly at the pair who was still dancing even thought 2 songs have already passed.

**Who will win the bet? What will happen next?**

-----------------------------------------------------------**To Be Continued**--------

**

* * *

**

------------------------------------------------------

* * *

----The Ballet's Embrace----

**By:**

**Katherine Bermudo**

a.k.a

_xXxSimple-PassionxXx cuttieblossom_

**---Chapter I : SyoaranEnd--- **

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** There I hope it worth the wait. Thank you to my reviewers I really appreciate your opinions and please if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask ok? Well anyway I'll mention you all individually.

**NorthDemonicAce:** Here's your answer. Thanks for reviewing and please keep reviewing. I'd really like to know what my readers think.

**joanna-julie**: Thanks for reviewing. This should thicken up the plot hope you like it!

**Mei-Chan:** Thanks for reviewing. And I'm glad that you like the plot ehehe this is actually my baby so I'm trying my hardest to keep it good. Please review more! ehehe.

**Crystalz Tears:** Thank you thank and thank you for all the support and its going to get better I promise but not that easily.

**Syao-kun'sLOVER** Umm.. my special thank you to you for checking out my story. It was kind of tacky the way I plugged my fic like that but being the nice person you are you checked it out anyway. So again thanks!

**sweet-little-girl: **I'm glad you like it.. I loved writing it so I hope you stay tune for more. This was an extra long chapter for you guys. So please keep reviewing It's my strength.

Well to **NorthDemonicAce, joanna-julie**, **Mei-Chan, ****Crystalz Tears** **Syao-kun'sLOVER**, **sweet-little-girl**. THANK YOOUUU ALL SOO MUCH .I hope you liked this part!

**Ps: The song in this chapter was:**

**No Diggity by: Blackstreet ft. Dr. Dre**


	4. One Night

**

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------**

----The Ballet's Embrace----

**By: **

**Katherine Bermudo **

a.k.a

_xXxSimple-PassionxXx cuttieblossom_

**---Chapter II : Syoaran---

* * *

**

_An old woman sighed. She sighed watching the little girl sitting on her lap. She was peacefully sleeping after a long and somewhat eventful bath. You wouldn't think she was the girl taking a bath when she looked like this. The girl was havoc, not wanting to take baths, making such a fuss about postponing the story telling session. She wanted to hear the story so badly. The old woman smiled, remembering what happens next, somehow she deemed that this part of the story will be inappropriate._

_But there's no harm done about thinking about it…_

* * *

Syaoran had to groan. He couldn't take how much this innocent girl was tempting him. She looked like an angel and a she-devil mixed together when she looked at him like that. Her eyes were a set of cloudy pool waiting to be discovered. Her look was so misty, it made him groan in frustration. 

He didn't really know how they ended up in his bedroom. It all went in a blur. They were just dancing _innocently_ on the dance floor and somehow they ended up here. Him pinning her down panting and her squirming away looking at him with her emerald stare. Her lips swollen from his kisses, and she was breathing hard from running. He smirked at the girl, no woman under him she had the nerve to run from him.

"I don't think so little girl." She shivered after he whispered those words so close to her ear. The shiver made Syaoran smirk and his lips started brushing against her skin slowly and sensually. He ended up in a spot in the junction of her neck and shoulders he nipped at it and gently sucked on it. The result of this suckling just fuelled Syaoran's hunger; she took a deep intake of breath and slowly started to rub her underwear clothed body.

_ Lay your head on my pillow  
Here you can be yourself  
No one has to know what you are feeling  
No one but me and you _

"Syaoran, please." Sakura didn't know what she was asking for, well she knew but she wasn't aware of how intense the feeling was till he did what he did on her neck.

"Patience my little blossom." When he said that he slowly kissed his way down her neck and found her breasts. He slowly looked over the perfect globes and took a hold of both of them. They filled up his hands just the way he liked them, _perfectly_. He shifted his hands so his left thumb found it's way to her nipples and slowly rubbed then in a circular motion. She gasped out load and whimpered.

His other hand found it's way south and was coaxing her legs to part. He rubbed her erect bud for a little bit till she moaned and whimpered out in passion. In a few seconds he managed to unclasp her bra and took it off completely and he managed to rip off her panties and desperation. "Syaoran please just please…." Was Sakura's response to his gentle suckling and kisses along her body.

Syaoran just kept on going south in between her legs. His head was positioned in front of her mound. Her wet dripping mound waiting to be touched. He took one lick and Sakura gasped and whimpered as he continued licking her spot and started using one his hands to caress her breasts and the other to caress her puckered bud in between her legs.

_ I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with meeee  
I will keep, your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

Syaoran knew that Sakura was ready when she was already dripping wet. He stood up and slowly took of his boxers. His erection showing itself proudly. Sakura got up a little to see what was in store for her. Her eyes widened at it's size. She started to stand up and walk away but Syaoran held her from behind and placed his hand between her legs, and rubbed her erected clit. "Do you feel my cock Sakura, yes it's there for you and your going to pleasure me tonight." Sakura tried to get away but was too weak because of all things that Syaoran was doing to her.

Syaoran laid her sat her down the bed again. He took her hands and told her to "Touch me… Sakura…" Sakura was unsure so Syaoran directed her hands to his manhood and started to slowly guide Sakura to stroking it. First Sakura was awkwardly stroking it, but once she heard Syaoran's groans and moans. She couldn't help but feel confident, she started stroking him by herself. Then she got a little more adventurous and licked the tip. At this Syaoran's manhood jerked and pre-cum started dripping out. Sakura wanted to taste it so she started suckling on it. Syaoran not satisfied held on to Sakura's head and made her bob her head forward and backward on his manhood.

_ I feel such a connection Even when you're far away  
Ohh baby if there is anything that you fear  
Call 489-4608, and I'll be here_

When Syaoran knew he was about to come to the edge he made Sakura stop. Sakura looked at him, confused of his actions. But all Syaoran did was kiss Sakura and she responded back, his tongue licking the bottom of her lips to gain entrance which Sakura granted him. Slowly he laid them down and he got in between her glorious legs. He started to slowly guide his penis up and down her mound's lips. She moaned in response. "Is this what you really want my little Sakura?" Syaoran asked before he went too far. Though he didn't think that he could stop himself if her response was a no. Luckily she ground out a hoarse "Yes." And he slowly slipped himself inside her. First little by little pushing himself in then pulling himself out then pushing some more of his in and out. With a few strokes he came upon her barrier. So he looked down on her and kissed her with such passion and pushed himself in completely. Sakura's cry of pain was muffled by his kiss and comforting words.

Syaoran stayed still for a while to let her adjust to his size and to the new object inside her. Sakura started to move against him and he took this as a sign to keep go in and out. At first he was very gentle and slow no matter how hard it was for him to do this. But Sakura moaned out a "Faster Syaoran please…" and Syaoran obliged and he started thrusting harder and faster and he couldn't help but groan out a. "Fuck Sakura your so fucking tight your cunt is so hot FUCK." She started moaning out different words that she didn't even know that she could say.

_ And only we know what is talked about baby boy  
I don't know how you can be driving me so crazy boy  
And baby when you're in town, why don't you come around boy  
I'll be the loyalty you need, you can trust me boy _

Syaoran was nearing his peak so he glided his hands down south and started rubbing her bud. Sakura started breathing harder and before longs she reached her peak screaming out Syaoran's name. Not long after her release after a few stroked Syaoran reached his peak as well. Syaoran pulled out of her gently smirking at the popping sound it made that made Sakura giggle. Syaoran kiss her one more time before pulling the blankets around them and hugging her to him. Sakura sighed in contentment and fell asleep. Unbeknownst to the couple they will be facing hardships soon.

_ I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with meeee  
I will keep, your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary _

----------------------------------------

Sakura groaned, the area in between her legs were sore. Syaoran and her woke up a few times in the middle of the night to try out different positions. Syaoran was an insatiable man. She didn't know how she kept up with him. She looked around her and found her side to be empty. A note was placed beside the bedside lamp. It said

_ Sakura,_

_ I was late for work and I didn't want to wake you. If you want anything to eat look in the fridge or in the cupboards help yourself. And as for your clothes, my cousin left some stuff when she last slept over. You guys are about the same size you can wear her clothes or if you can borrow mine if you want._

_Syaoran._

Syaoran's letter was so impersonal it made her angry, but then after all that she's heard about him it wasn't a surprise. Sakura's not stupid, she knows she was just a one night stand. But she couldn't help but feel cheap. She gave her innocence to a man who wouldn't give a damn about it after he's done taking it.

She sighed, she couldn't help but think that something else was wrong. She looked at the clock which read 12:00pm hmm.. Something was amiss she thought. The she realized. SHE MISSED THE AUDITIONS FOR THE COMPANY!

Sakura sat there for a moment and started crying. She gathered all her clothes and left the house telling the servants that she is leaving.

Sakura was devastated her only chance was gone. Taken away by some stupid night, a stupid one nights stand. A one night stand with a guy she might have actually fallen in love with, but will never return her feelings. This was just horrible. This was worse than anything she has ever had a nightmare off.

**

* * *

----------------------------------------------------**

----The Ballet's Embrace----

**By:**

**Katherine Bermudo**

a.k.a

_xXxSimple-PassionxXx cuttieblossom_

**---Chapter II : SyoaranEnd--- **

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know I know very late update but I put in a big lemon up there and a little angst I hope you gust still like it even though it's a little lemony now. By the way it's my first lemon. Please be kind :D 

**Disclaimer:** To the song Diary by Ms Alicia Keys she is the one who wrote and performed this lovely composition that I have featured in this passionate chapter.

Well to **NorthDemonicAce, joanna-julie, Mei-Chan, Crystalz Tears Syao-kun'sLOVER, sweet-little-girl, cindy schneider, ****viking-ulf****, Ying-Fa, Lobinha, Amy, ****xSA0RIx****pinkxice****stary angel****Lil Cherry Blossom Angel****maixwolfblossom****Kawaii-CherryWolf****Kitty Meow-Mix23**THANK YOOUUU ALL SOO MUCH .I hope you liked this part!


End file.
